


Carta de Amor

by Aigle



Series: Tumblr Memes de Jean (Kriein) [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle/pseuds/Aigle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carta de amor de Jean para Erwin | Jean Kirschtein/Erwin Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carta de Amor

I: 

La misión es cada día más ardua, y no espero para poder estar junto a ti una vez más. Cada vez caen más de mis compañeros en el campo de batalla. Solo el amor que siento y el anhelo de vernos de nuevo me ayuda a mantener la frente en alto y a seguir peleando. Espero no esté teniendo las mismas dificultades en su batalla. Lo extraño, cuídese por favor.

Espero este mensaje logre llegar a sus manos íntegro, sano y salvo. Le pido por favor acuse recibo y responda apenas pueda por la misma vía.

Y si no quedó en claro, lo escribo una vez más: Te amo.

Éxito en la batalla.

Suyo.  
J.K. 

**Author's Note:**

> Serie de cartas de distinto calibre entre personajes.


End file.
